


Star Puzzles And Galaxy Tattoos

by Littlebabyleaf



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Klance Week 2016, M/M, are you surprised, klance, you shouldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance loved him, but he knew that it wasn't real, he knew that when everything was over with Voltron they couldn't work, they were on two different speeding trains going in opposite directions.<br/>Klance Week Day 7~ Flower/stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Puzzles And Galaxy Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, short one but still angsty.

The shower water ran hot against Lance’s body, tinting his arms slightly red from the heat and the high water pressure. He tried not to look at it, focus instead on all the scars, he had plenty, fighting the Galra was not exactly a safe job. He counted them, at least four times, reminded himself of stories trying to avoid the more embarrassing ones. Like the one on his fingertip he got one day because he wanted to help Hunk make dinner, he managed to slice his fingers open on a knife. Keith never let him live that one down. 

Keith. Somehow his mind always did end up on him whenever he showered, and not in the dirty way, most days anyway. It didn’t help he had a tattoo on his collarbone that still smelt like Keith. The two of them had gotten matching tattoos on opposite collar bones while fighting the Galra. They were makeshift and not the highest quality, but it was the best Pidge could do to make a tattoo gun aboard the Castle of the Lions. Lance loved it either way, at least he did, it was a small field filled with flowers, above it sky outlined with stars. 

Lance had suggested it, a sort of way to know that no matter what happens when they get back to Earth, they would always have something to connect them. Keith said that he didn’t plan on leaving Lance, but Lance knew, Lance knew they wanted different things. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to pull Keith away from a life of adventure, from thrills, and Lance didn’t want that, he wanted something real, something safe, he wanted a home. He tried not to think about that while fighting though, it would’ve been a distraction, however as the war was coming to an end and Zarkon’s empire was falling, Lance knew he had to be realistic. He could live without Keith, maybe not happily, but he could, he just needed some proof, something to remind him that what happened up there was real. He needed some proof that Keith felt the same way for him, that they actually happened. Lance loved real things, sturdy things. 

Occasionally the tattoo burned, the first time it happened Lance thought it might be infected, however as time has gone on Lance has decided that it was Keith. Maybe it meant Keith was thinking about him when it burned, or maybe it meant he wasn’t, or maybe it meant he was getting it removed, or maybe it meant nothing that happened up there was real. Maybe it meant that it was Keith realizing that in any other situation, what happened between them wouldn’t’ve happened. 

They were in space, and lonely, and scared, and gripping onto whatever reality they could to make themselves feel normal. It was basically, a whirlwind summer in Paris where emotions were high and people said things they didn’t mean and people got hurt. 

They tried making it work, Keith tried settling down and not in a desert shack without running water, but it didn’t. They fought too much, they were too competitive for each other. They had both fallen in love with something that was bad for them, made them worse people, and thus they went their separate ways. No one was to blame, it happens, real life happens, you can’t fight space aliens forever, their lives were just two trains speeding in opposite directions. There was nothing, anybody could do about that. 

He still thought about Keith, and the nights they spent together, cuddling and talking and admiring how beautiful space was and how Lance consistently told Keith that he shined brighter than any star. Keith blushed every time and hit him in the arm, because that’s what Keith did, he wasn’t romantic, but that was okay because he was brave and made Lance feel like he had stars sewn beneath his skin. 

Lance sighed, turned off the water, the stars beneath his skin, gone now, died, got out of the shower and pushed Keith from his mind. Thinking about him anymore that day would be considered too much, unhealthy and would stop him from getting things done. He took one last look in the mirror, ran his thumb over his tattoo and frowned.

He thought about calling him. Telling him he wanted to try again, he would try his best to change, but that would make it sound like it was his fault. He couldn’t call him, it would be selfish, and Lance was many things, and selfish was not one of them. Maybe competitive couples work great in space, and in hallmark movies, and sports animes that Lance loved, but not in real life. Lance and Keith could never love one another in real life.

There is this thing called a star puzzle, it is a little box of wood in the shape of star, and you have to put all the pieces back together in the shape of a star. The story behind it was that a prince had fallen in love with a princess, and decided to win he love he climbed to the tallest tower in the land and caught a falling star. However in his haste he dropped the star and it shattered. However he managed to put it back together and give it to the princess. 

That’s what Keith had given Lance, a star puzzle. Something that looks so pretty, and has such a gorgeous back story, but in reality is next to impossible to put together. They were next to impossible to put together. Their love was impossible to put together, it was competitive and hot headed, and made of star puzzles and galaxy tattoos.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for everyone who has read all of my Klance week stuff I had a super fun time writing it so thank you for reading it!  
> My tumblr: www.sendaksgoodarm.tumblr.com


End file.
